


Reckless

by starsurferx



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurferx/pseuds/starsurferx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something to be said about being indestructible. To summarize it in one line: it makes you reckless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> AU-verse that piggybacks off a lot of headcanons and actual canon and RP thingssss.

They spent their first decade together being careful, being smart, being responsible and doing things in a way that was acceptable and expected.

Then for five years there was static.

When they met again, they dove into each other headfirst, grasping and clinging to one another as if they were the other’s life preserver in a storming sea, which in hindsight, helps them cope with the rollercoaster of events they go through; things like weddings, deaths, abuse, war, pain, pain, and more pain with smatterings of short breaks of happiness, their brief moments of light in the darkness. So they become reckless. Maybe it’s something about being indestructible, something about being able to lift over 100 tons with minimal effort, maybe it’s the fact that things like explosions don’t matter and just mean a change of clothes for later, but that’s who they become.

They indulge in the dangerous, they fight creatures that come from nightmares, they fight each other, they fight their friends and cause destruction (with _purpose_ ) but it’s together and they anchor one another. It becomes a question of whether they’re more dangerous together or apart, but they’re in a constant state of change, so they prefer to be together. For comfort, for safety, for reassurances, and most especially love.

Even in times of stability, when there is no need to jump into a fight, where there is some semblance of the first ten years, they’re reckless. They’re reckless in the way they move into one another in the mornings, slow and deep, how in the afternoons they’re frantic and rough, whereas at night, they’re reverent and cherishing but dangerous in the way they possess the other.

It’s…embarrassing at first, when everyone becomes aware of that fact of their lives when a few poorly hidden marks or scratches are seen before they become badges unhidden. There’s a joke about the frequency they do it, how at the rate they’re going at it, they would have been parents ten times over. They smile or they laugh and when the joke is forgotten for the new topic at hand, for a moment, a hand is on her stomach and there’s a reassuring touch brushed across her back to say _‘I’m here. I know.’_

At the rate they go at it, they would be parents ten times over, but _they_ know the truth, so they remain reckless. It’s easier that way.

The shoes with the ducks on the side are found five years after their second set of vows and the 100,000th repetition of the same joke.

He throws them out.

They’ve calmed down by then. They don’t actively seek out danger, willingly accepting it when it comes to their door, but they still remain reckless with one another. It’s a comfort and a reminder, but if anything, it helps them forget.

They’re worried when she’s sick for a week straight, then for two, but by the third week, she seems fine and things are back to normal and they’re settled.

She’s used to a set way of things being, especially in regards to herself, so when she gains weight, she works out. When she’s sick, she takes medicine. When she’s sore, she asks him for help—which more often than not, leads to a different type of soreness, yet infinitely more welcomed. She doesn’t worry. Not until she realizes that the weight is something different and everything falls into place.

When she tells him, they’re both afraid, they’re hesitant in a way they haven’t been for years.

She doesn’t go to the store anymore. He doesn’t question it and goes himself with a list and his phone. They’re not reckless anymore. If anything, they’re careful and constrained and it lasts that way for months. They sleep with him caging her body, his hand curling protectively over her stomach as he murmurs against the back of her neck everything and anything except about what he holds. No one knows about it until they’re two and a half months shy—she’s grateful more than ever for baggy clothes until _that_ point.

When it’s finally time, they’re not prepared. They don’t have a bag ready, they don’t have clothes or toys or diapers because if they bought any of that, it would have become real and if it became real they would have left themselves open. They were reckless, but not that reckless.

She’s screaming as she practically crushes his hand and she’s cursing him and he’s scared—not of her, for her, for them – and it’s like that for hours, but when it’s done, when she’s left panting against the bed, they hear that tiny cry and it’s finally _real_ and _indescribable._

She’s tiny, eyes bluer than the Pacific blinking up at them in confusion and maybe a bit of irritation and they’re both in awe, dumbstruck by this impossible creature. They want to stay close, they want to cage the smaller, fragile body with theirs, her own indestructible cage, but they’re reminded it’s only for the night and so they agree—up until the point where he sneaks out at four am and watches her sleeping until seven, just to make sure she’s real.

When they go home, they’re unprepared, but ready to convert furniture until they buy the appropriate things but family is there and there’s a mountain of things in the center of the room, it’s everything they could possibly dream of and then some and for the second time in so many days, they’re awestruck by their lives at this very point.

With her, they’re grounded in each other and they’re grounded in her and they’re careful, hesitant, scared of this not being real, scared of it being taken away, but she’s still _there._ Their recklessness changes in the way they love and ends in the way they live. But it’s fine, because to them, she’s their new adventure, she’s their life preserver, she’s their anchor, she's simply theirs.


End file.
